Changes of a Kiss
by flipceee
Summary: One kiss was all it took for them to notice each other... BEING RE-WRITTEN! Read inside for more
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ms. Jo Rowling owns everything!**

**A/N 1: OK so this'll be a bit confusing for some of you since this is already a finished and completed story. However, due to a lot of faults and inconsistencies in the story, I had to re-make it, edit a lot of stuff-add and remove concepts. I am still currently editing the other chapters so updates would have to be days apart (hopefully not weeks). I'm taking down the rest of the chapters so that no one would be confused.**

**A/N 2: I will be changing the status into In-Progress. Meanwhile, please ignore the sequel first. I'll be continuing that after this story is officially completed. *Story is Unbeta-ed**

**A/N 3: About the story, 7th year. Typical Draco/Hermione as Heads story. Kinda HPB,DH compliant. Noncannon. Characters may slightly be OOC. Short chapters ahead of you! Don't forget to R&R.**

**Summary: Draco watched as he pointed his wand to Hermione. He felt his arm burn into fury. He brought his wand out, and pointed it to Lucius. "No one will ever hurt Hermione" "Avada Kedavra!" Two people standing. Suddenly, Draco fell on the ground.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Seventh year has finally come. It was the last year of school for Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, as well as several other students, who have returned to retake their final year in Hogwarts. Last year had to be the worst year for everyone in the wizarding world. Despite all the damages, and unfortunate deaths of many people, the most frustrating part of it all was the fact that Voldemort has not completely perished. The bloody fuck fled with its snake right before Neville was going to kill it. The only thing that came out positive after the battle was the great amount of deatheaters killed. He knew he was being paranoid, but Harry was almost certain that Voldemort was off forming another group of partisans.

It was a close battle, yet a lot of his friends didn't make it past the havoc. Few of which were Fred Weasley, one of the Patil twins, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore…. Harry suddenly felt himself hard to breathe. Losing him during the fifth year was very hard for him to accept. And when he thought he'd died after Voldemort pleasurably cursed the Avada on him, he'd seen Dumbledore once again, imaginably so, walking him by King's Cross. Dumbledore was the most prolific wizard he knew, and he did not deserve to die in vain. Harry bitterly accepted the fact that it was not Draco Malfoy's fault that the Headmaster died, but damn it, he still blamed the git for betraying him. He was a traitor, and he deserved a lifetime incarceration in Azkaban. Words can not express how much he loathed that boy.

"Harry," Hermione nudged. Harry shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. "Come on, you have had the entire summer to sulk. We can at least be happy for now," Hermione forced a smile.

"Yeah, mate. We can pretend to be cheery for now. We can grieve some more when we're all by ourselves," Ron mused, although the sad glint in his eyes were visible enough. He had lost his brother after all. Harry nodded meekly. "Ok."

Everybody was outside the Great Hall. The number of students who have returned to Hogwarts has significantly decreased. With Voldemort's fleeing, there was no assurance that he would not try to plot another attack on the school. The parents especially were hesitant on sending their little kids back to Hogwarts. Newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall ensured everyone's safety in the castle, unfortunately, only a few took the risk to send back their children. Most of the students in Harry's year have returned as well; including Draco. He could not believe the gall of that fuck to show his face after all that's happened…

It wasn't long until the doors to the Great Hall opened, and all the students went in. The tables were filled with good food, there were bright-lighted chandeliers on the ceilings, as well as floating candles suspended in air. It was a seemingly appropriate feast to celebrate a new year.

Seated on the scaffold was Headmistress McGonagall, along with Hagrid, Argus Filch, Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn, Professor Sprout, Professor Binns, and Professor Trelawney. It was definitely almost painful—and unusual not to see both Professor Dumbledore and Snape.

Everyone gleefully ate their meal. It was different from the many other meals they have held during the past years. It wasn't dull…the student were just really less enthusiastic. After a while, Professor McGonagall reached for her chalice and tapped it using her teaspoon. As if on cue, everyone fell into silence. She pointed her wand near her mouth. "I have to make an announcement now. Last year…" she paused for a moment and continued. "Last year was something. But it's a new year, and it's just proper that we start it pleasantly. This year will be about changes—interhouse unity and the like. There are a few of you now. I expect a more harmonious relationship between everyone. Put the past behind you, and start a new beginning," she eyed the students knowingly.

"Before anything else, the dungeons will be closed for the entire year." The Slytherins groaned inwardly at this news. "Alright. Head Assignments. Head Girl—Ms. Hermione Granger." The Gryffindors cheered merrily at their housemate. Hermione smiled shyly at the acknowledgement and bowed her head to hide her blush. A few weeks before classes had begun, during her stay at the Weasleys, she had received a letter from McGonagall, saying she was assigned as Head Girl. Harry received a letter as well. The professors rightfully decided that he deserved to be Head Boy, opposite Hermione. But after everything that had happened before, the added pressure of becoming Head Boy would definitely be too much for him; after all, he still had to plan, plot, and prepare for Voldemort's return in the future. And so, he politely declined the offer.

Professor McGonagall continued. "Head boy, Mr. Draco Malfoy." Everybody fell silent—eerily silent. Death glares were sent to Draco, who looked shocked himself. Belatedly, the Slytherins clapped meekly. Murmurs filled the entire hall, until someone possibly from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff screamed "Deatheather!", that everyone kept quiet. "Enough! I will not tolerate any of those immature thoughts! Shame on you," she reprimanded, eyeing each student tersely.

"You may now proceed to your dormitories. Heads, meet me at my office at eight thirty. Prefects, assist the lower years to their respective rooms. Slytherins, Mr. Filch will be bringing you to your new room assignments. By nine 'clock, everyone should be at their beds. While patrol assignments have not been organized yet, your professors will be doing the patrolling tonight. Good night, everyone." Promptly, everyone left the hall in silence.

ooo

Hermione looked resigned and beaten. "Hermione…I'm sorry. Had I known _he_ would be second choice, I wouldn't have declined the position. I'm really sorry," Harry apologized. Hermione shook her head dejectedly. Why did it have to be him? There were a lot of eligible choices than that prick.

"What were they even thinking?" Ron said through gritted teeth. "Academically, he's not even qualified. He has not even finished his O.W.L.S. yet. This is bollocks."

"I suppose it's part of the evaluation of the Ministry on him; second chances and all that," Hermione quipped. She read on the Daily Prophet that although Lucius Malfoy was imprisoned indefinitely in Azkaban, the younger Malfoy, however, was given pardon. Why couldn't it just be someone else? She'd very well much prefer Michael Corner than him.

"Just one year. It'll be over before you know it," Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Granger, " Draco said from behind. They haven't even noticed he was there. Ron crossed his arms and glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Granger," Draco mumbled, pointedly looking at Hermione. "Professor McGonagall asked us to come earlier." He turned on his heel and left the three.

Hermione sighed despondently. "I suppose…I'll see you both at the common rooms."

ooo

"You will be sharing an adjoining room. Share a common bathroom, and office, where you will be receiving and accommodating students with complaints and such. Patrol assignments will be your responsibility. Curfew for the weekdays will be at eight thirty, nine thirty on the weekends. Any student who will be seen loitering around the hallways will be given punishments. That includes both of you."

Shared quarters. Of course. Why hadn't she seen this coming? "Couldn't we just stay with our House's respective quarters?" Hermione asked.

Draco snorted loudly, earning a glare from both Hermione and McGonagall. "No, Ms. Granger. You'll be practically living together for the entire year."

Entire year. Shit. Would it be too late for her to give the Head Girl title away?


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews, anyone? Kthxbye :P**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

It was three o'clock in the afternoon, and most of the students were in their classes. Draco decided to spend his vacant period at the new Slytherin common rooms, which was located on the floor below the Gryffindor common rooms. He has spent most of his time in the common rooms since the year has started, for very obvious reasons, so to speak. He was almost afraid of Granger. One moment, she would look at him with pity and solace, then the next, she was almost killing him with the looks she'd been giving. It's not like he'd done anything that wouldn't please her! He'd been all but avoiding her presence—her friends included, ok, so maybe everyone who's not Slytherin— since he'd set foot in the school. He barely stayed in their quarters; he only came there to bathe and sleep, and well, that's everything about it. He has not actually enjoyed the telltale leisure and perks of living in the Head's quarters. There's something to pout about.

For years Draco had been the blatant bully of Hogwarts, but now, it seems, he'd been the one being bullied. Where had McGonagall's talk about house unity and change gone? He had barely seen anything with the likes of what she had promised! He felt so alone and lonely; it was madness. He was very much isolated from everyone. He was just so grateful that Blaise and Pansy were hanging out with him most of the time, as if nothing was amiss. A few students were still afraid of him though, not because of the bully matter, but because he'd been some kind of pet of Voldemort's. That saddened him severely. If only everyone knew how much he regret everything he'd done last year…

So when he entered the common room after his Potion's class, he was welcomed by an annoying remark from Theodore Nott. "Can't believe you're still alive and breathing." Draco gritted his teeth. Theo's been all but civil, but not friendly towards him. Git, his father was a death eater. Why wasn't he given _the attention _people had been giving him? Right. Because he wasn't handpicked by Voldemort as one of his minions, and Draco was. "Leave him alone, Theo." Thank Merlin for Blaise.

Draco sat beside Blaise, who seem to have a conversation with Theo before he joined in. "What are you two talking about?" He asked, feigning interest.

"Theo heard Granger having a love spat with Weasley," Blaise answered, as Theo pointedly ignored him.

Draco raised his brows in mock amusement, "and you're talking about this, why?" He looked over at Theo, who was effectively avoiding his gaze, but still looking quite smug.

"He's been eyeing Granger for quite some time now. He denies it, but he fancies her. I just know it," Blaise offered, earning a glare from Theo.

Draco could only snort in response. Was Theo losing his mind? Fancying someone who was far beneath him? "By Granger, you mean, Mudbl—"

"Tell me, Draco. Is it because of that attitude that the Dark Lord picked you himself? I mean, the prejudice about blood status…what good has it done you? Was it why daddy got promoted?" Theo effectively cut in. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned leisurely while watching Draco clench his fists in anger. When Draco did not respond, he continued. "I don't know why you even do that, Malfoy. Haven't you learned anything?"

"Nott, enough," Blaise interjected, quite forcefully. He knew how screwed up Draco was, but… eventually he'll learn on his own ways, and on the right time. Being cornered like this was torture in itself. He felt sympathy for his friend. He could almost watch his mate drown in sorrow and regret. Theo didn't know that. He wasn't in any position to judge Draco.

Theo never broke eye contact with Draco. "Every single person in this school loathes you, Draco. You are a bad person, you have a nasty attitude, yet you still walk around like you own the place, well in fact you're just a piece of filth that no one can get rid of. You're pathetic. You're just like _Him_—"

Draco lunged forward, towards Theo and punched him right on the nose, on the mouth, and on both cheeks; again and again. For a moment, Blaise stayed glued on his place, but after realizing that a brawl was about to happen, he got up quickly and pulled Draco's robes. "Shit, Draco! You're going to get us in trouble! Stop it! He's just annoying you!" He let himself be pulled by Blaise, who positioned himself between Theo and Draco. "Fuck," Theo hissed, spitting blood on the floor. "I'll get you for this, Malfoy!"

Draco inhaled sharply and sneered lividly at Theo. Without saying a word, he turned his back and left the room.

ooo

Draco was furious. He was mad, but he definitely felt sadder. It has only been a month and a half since the school year has started, and he felt like he had been living in the school for a lifetime already. He wanted to go home and lock himself in his room, the only place where he felt safe. He laughed snidely as he remembered that he was homeless. Since the capture of his father four months ago, the Malfoy Manor has been up for bidding. Everything inside the manor was confiscated by the Ministry. Shacklebolt saw to it that the Malfoy family would expiate for their treachery. Only, just like Draco himself, Narcissa was not given the same gravity of punishment as what was given to Lucius. She was exonerated, and thus allowed to live with Andromeda for the time being. Well, at least she was well pampered and safe.

Draco sighed heavily. He would just have to endure the grief he has been feeling.

"Draco, I know you're pissed off but listen to me. I—" Startled at the panting and heavy voice that suddenly spoke, Draco turned around swiftly.

"What the fuck, Zabini! Were you following me?" Draco asked, distressed.

Blaise bent to rest his hands on his knees while panting heavily. "Yeah, well, you looked, well, yeah but Pans saw you running along the corridors."

Draco looked annoyed. If people actually had the slightest interest on him, they probably assumed that he was having a bromance with his friend. Bugger. "I'm fine," he mumbled. But he did feel better.

"That's good mate. Theo felt quite… contrite after you walked out."

Draco snorted. He doubted it. He turned back once again to face the large pane. "So he's really serious with Granger then? I mean, he fancies her? Since when?"

"I don't know. Why are you suddenly interested?"

Draco shrugged. "It's just weird. It's all." He stole a glance at Blaise who was looking at him curiously.

"MacLaggen has been spreading stories about her, or rumors, I really don't know. I've been told he has snogged her many times. Or did more than snogging, I don't know. Several blokes in the school claim the same story as well. It's weird," Blaise said.

"But that's her business, isn't it?" Draco did not understand why this was such a big deal.

Blaise hesitated for a moment. "It's just really weird, y'know? I mean, unless you live to tell the tale…"

Draco spun around to face Blaise, who looked at him with raised brows and a smirk playing around his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

After a long day of lessons, work, drama and right after eating dinner, Hermione finally retired to the Head's Quarters. Surprisingly, she found Draco lounging on one of the sofas with his head dipped into the book. What an odd sight. She supposed he did not hear her enter because he was still indulged in his book. She pushed the door to close, effectively catching his attention.

Draco tore his gaze from his book, eyed Hermione warily, and snapped his book shut. He quickly gathered his things and stood up, mumbling something like 'didn't realize how late it was, sorry'.

Hermione seemed taken aback. Did he think his presence was unwanted? Well for her, it was quite the case. But she wasn't that childish. She could act formal around him, without actually being nice to him. Although, was it the reason why she barely see him in their room? "Where are you going?" She asked casually.

"Library," Draco quipped. "Um, need to get a few more things done." Shit. She didn't exactly ask why he had to go there. Fuck. He actually felt skittish around her now. It was Blaise's fault. Right. He'd been whispering dirty, and not to mention malicious things about Granger. Sweet Salazar. He had to get out of there right now.

"Ah. Well, you can stay here. I mean, it's not like I own the place, it's too big for me. Well we-we share it, so, you are entitled to claim its benefits."

She sounded forced. Draco bit the inside of his cheek. "Thanks…I guess. Are you sure you won't mind though?" He hesitated.

Hermione smiled primly. Of course she minded, but she won't tell him that. "No, not at all," she said instead. Draco nodded once and sat back. If Granger was trying to make a point, she need not to. But why was she sitting across him? Oh Merlin, she wasn't going to make a conversation with him now, is she? Draco's eyes dropped to Hermione's skirt…and then her legs. Damn Blaise.

Draco cleared his throat and mumbled a short goodbye, leaving his things behind.

ooo

It was a Wednesday that day, exactly two weeks after Hermione started talking to Draco—not that he was counting the days that had passed since she first talked to him that year. It was fairly simple. He felt happy that someone has finally talked to him. It was a comforting feeling, even though he might have noticed Granger's strain as she talked to him. For that he felt smug.

"You're smiling like a maniac. It's scary, stop it," Blaise said. He was closely inspecting Draco's features, hoping to get some kind hint.

"Maybe young Astoria finally asked him out, after a year of ogling and stalking," Pansy said acerbically. She was devastated that it had to be Daphne who had to die in the battle, not the slut. On their sixth year, while she and Draco were still together, Astoria had been forcing herself on Draco, and being the man whore that he was, entertains to her advances. She was the reason why she broke up with Draco. Pansy just hated her with passion.

Draco sneered at Pansy. "She's not ogling and stalking me." Maybe she has been quite recently. But it was no longer flattering; instead, he found it annoying. Ever since Pansy broke up with him, Astoria had been trying to get him alone. He was a guy, but he wasn't that randy to succumb to that chit's advances.

Draco saw Blaise's face light up knowingly. "Is it G—"

"No, dammit. Blaise, really?"

Pansy gasped. "What? Who is it? Draco, you better tell me. If its Greengrass, I swear am going to bring you to the Dark Lord myself and have you be killed." Whether it was a joke or not, it still stung.

Draco's face turned cold. "I don't need your approval for anything, Pans. We're not even together, so just fuck off, ok? I'm not seeing anyone. I barely made a friend in the past 2 months, so how could I even get a girl to like me without actually associating me with the Dark Lord."

Blaise smiled sympathetically at his friend. He'll drop the joke for now. But he was most definitely sure that Draco's earlier bliss has something to do with Granger. During meals, he would usually notice his friend eyeing Granger.

Draco was annoyed. A few weeks had passed yet again, but there were no improvements on her 'relationship' with Granger. They had similar schedules for some of the 7th year subjects—he had to re-take two 6th year subjects because of leaving school early last year—, yet they seem to have been ignoring each other's presence, even during patrolling. It was a given that they would patrol the hallways together, but in that they only communicate with a few mumbles and nods. The atmosphere they had both created was unbearable, and full of awkwardness.

At eight o'clock on a particular chilly December night, after dinner, Hermione went to the library to read further on The Beetle and the Bard. She confined herself at the very end of the library where she usually stayed to allow herself to read and study without any unnecessary distractions. Time passed quickly and she had not noticed it was already thirty minutes past nine. Quickly, she gathered her things and headed to her room.

Draco was awakened with the dragging of feet, and the opening and closing of the door. He sat up groggily from the sofa he'd been laying on. He rubbed his eyes and stared at Hermione dully. The chit had two sling bags with her and four thick books on her arms. How the hell did she manage to come here carrying all that?

Hermione raised her hands in mock-surrender. "I know. I'm sorry." She felt a kink on her neck and groaned unpleasantly.

Draco raised his brows and stood up, coming towards her. "Here, let me," he offered. He took the books and placed them on the side table, and then helped Hermione remove the sling bag she was wearing, when suddenly, he found himself staring right at her eyes. His gaze travelled down to her slightly parted lips. Blaise's voice filled his still-sleeping brain. _I heard McLaggen say she's a good kisser. Just imagine her kissing you, sticking her tongue down your throat… _Draco closed his eyes and imagined himself actually being kissed by Granger. It might actually feel nice. She might actually taste good. There was no harm in trying… He heard Granger saying something but wasn't actually paying attention; he opened his eyes finally and saw him staring right back at him with wondering eyes. Without prolonging his lust-filled mind—which was now dominated by Blaise's smutty ideas, he dipped his head and pressed his lips on Hermione's.

Sweet Salazar, her lips were soft. Draco dipped his tongue on her mouth, tasting strawberries. She tasted sweet and delicious. Blaise was right. Her lips were unmoving against him at first, but later he felt her mouth moving with him. Sweet madness. His daydream was too good to be true. He felt her hands on his chest, and was rewarded with a more urgent kiss.

Hermione was in a trance. She was kissing someone, someone very unfamiliar. This wasn't Ron, she was certain. But who was it? Damn, her overworked brain caused her not to think clearly. She was certain though that she was in the Head's quarter. She thought deep in confusion. She was responding to a kiss someone was giving her. She opened her eyes and blinked in shock.

Hermione placed her hands on Malfoy's chest and effectively pushed him away. "What the…" she stammered, not quite looking at him.

Malfoy looked equally shocked and frightened. He-he didn't think it was real. "I'm-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm really sorry. I—"

"No it's fine. It's fine," Hermione cleared her throat. "Come on, we have to go. Filch will be biting our heads off," she laughed nervously, while heading towards the door.

Without saying anything, Draco followed her out.

At exactly eleven o'clock, they were headed back to their room as they were done patrolling. Draco had to catch up because Hermione was briskly. It must have been because of what happened earlier. He'd catch up with her as they were entering the quarters. He gingerly placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Granger, wait," he said meekly.

Hermione turned around with a frown on her face. "What?" She asked quite brusquely.

"I—I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to…I'm s—"

"I said it's fine Malfoy," Hermione snapped. She turned her back and went to her room, closing the door behind her.

_Damn it, Blaise. _Draco thought bitterly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a quick note, did I mention this story is non-epilogue compliant? Also, Bellatrix Lestrange didn't die. I hope you are still following.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Hermione woke up with a massive headache. She only had about two hours of sleep. It wasn't because of Malfoy's _assault_—at least that was what she told herself; it wasn't as if she returned his advances— on her, but it was because… because of school work! And Harry's annoying habit of bringing up how he was still worried about Voldemort's return. Hermione repeatedly told Harry that Voldemort was probably off forming a new group of minions. "_But Bellatrix is still alive! Then there's Greyback… I'm telling you, Hermione, the chief members of His circle is still alive, they only have to scare off people to actually join. And then they'd be back to plotting and attacking. The school is still under repair, its defenses are not quite strong compared before. What if…what if He'd attack anytime? And we can't completely be sure of Malfoy's intentions this time. What if he was assigned to a new task? We can't take chances this time."_

Hermione's head pounded even harder. She knew and understood that Harry meant well, but really, he was already being paranoid and annoying. First term exams are fast approaching, and all Harry did was worry, worry, and worry about Voldemort. She understood the stress he's been into, but really, he had to loosen up a bit.

Then there's the thing with Ron. Sure, they had something going on last year. But with Ron's withdrawal from her ever since Fred died, the spark of their relationship faded, just like that. He was discernibly taking her for granted, and when she called him for it, he got mad. He even had the balls to _actually_ break up with her. She did not know how and what to feel. She has set her mind on a future with him, and now that they're over, she didn't know what to feel. Hermione felt sad, that's certain. But she felt mostly annoyed, really annoyed. She'd given him everything. She'd given him herself, with no regrets. In mid-May, she had a pregnancy scare. She had not told anyone about it, not even Ron. A few days after finding out the actual result, she confronted Ron about it. "_I thought I was pregnant. I wasn't ready. I could not leave school. I wasn't ready to risk it._" To her great dismay, Ron only responded with a tight nod.

Hermione then decided that she would let go. Besides, they were still young, people come and go; and she knew both of them would someday meet their better halves. Only she expected and wanted hers to be Ron. Yesterday, when she, Harry, Ginny and Ron were hanging out in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ginny excused themselves for a supposed rendezvous; but she knew better, of course.

Ron scooted over beside her, and faced her. "_Hermione,_" Ron started. "_We—can we talk?_" He asked nervously.

Hermione briefly looked at him and then sighed heavily. She supposed she could give this a go. "_Ok, we're here now, and alone. What is it you wanted to talk about?_"

"_Us,_" Ron answered quickly. "_I…I'm aware of how I've been treating you. I…I'm sorry. It's just really been hard for me._"

Hermione's blood boiled. "_So I was added baggage to you, then. I would have done anything for you._" Why was she having this talk with him again? Although her heart has not completely closed to Ron, her mind did. Hi's reasons were beyond stupid.

"_No, you weren't," _Ron injected._ "I just… I felt the need to be alone, you know? Please understand._"

Hermione felt her blood cool down a little. "_Ok, so what now?_" She stared at him dully.

Ron reached for her hand and brought it on his chest. "_I want us to be together again. I want to be what we were before. I love you. I shouldn't have taken you for granted._"

Hermione's brows knitted together. She felt so confused and… confused! Before she had the chance to answer, Ron brought himself closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She felt his tongue dip on her parted lips, and it wasn't long until it made its way into her mouth. She missed him, she missed this. But this was wrong. Ron can't just take her back whenever he wanted to. So she gently pushed him away, and got to her feet. "_I'll think about this. I'm sorry, Ron,_" and with that she left.

But what really added up to her migraine was Malfoy. Lately, he'd been so skittish around her. It was as if he wanted to talk to her or something. It's not like she was going to hex her if he tried to talk to her, she wasn't Harry. Hermione decided she had grown mature, so that her personal issue against Malfoy was already in the past. If McGonagall gave him another chance, then why wouldn't she? She was a rational being, and she believed he was capable of change. Last night was a surprise to her. She felt violated, yet she felt good. For some reason, she wasn't mad that Malfoy kissed her. She was just…perplexed. Despite her headache, she couldn't help but compare the two kisses she had received yesterday. Ron's was sweet and passionate. Malfoy's had this burning passion and urgency, which, she must admit, turned her on. She deduced her reasons into simpler ones: Ron—cold; Draco—hot.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle, despite of herself. She, like any other girls—may it be sluts or whores— out there, had her needs and wants. She wondered if Malfoy did better than Ron at… Shit, what was she thinking. Hermione got up from her bed and stretched her body. She came to realize that it was probably one of Malfoy's antics on her. He was probably dared or something. It wasn't a big deal. It was just a kiss. There was no harm in kissing.

She went to the window and draw her curtains open, welcoming sunlight into her room, only to be rewarded with another jolt of pain in her head.

After taking a bath, Hermione emerged from the bathroom. Just as she was about to enter her room, the other door opened, and out came Draco. Hermione's cheeks flushed crimson as she realized how half naked she was with her thigh-length bathrobe at the moment, and how Malfoy was ogling at her body. Damnit, she preferred the dead air rather than this awkwardness.

Hermione cleared her throat and thankfully, Draco seemed to be back from reality. Hermione smiled nonchalantly. "Morning," she quipped.

Draco responded with a short greeting as well, and move past her, keeping his eyes glued to the bathroom.

After he was done dressing, he came out of his room and looked over at Hermione's door. He had not heard her door open, so maybe she was still inside. He had thought of waiting for her, but decided against it. She might think something else of his kindness. And it would be weird for him to suddenly act so kind to her, just because they kissed. Dammit, he almost forgot.

ooo

Hermione ran her way to the hall for breakfast. She greeted Harry and Ron with a pat, and positioned herself between them.

"What's up?" Ron asked, making conversation.

After taking a bite of her muffin, Hermione glanced at Ron and noticed he was looking expectantly at her. She also noticed the wary glances Harry and Ginny—from across— had been giving her. So they knew. Apparently, Ron had confided to them first. It was nothing she did not expect. She suddenly remember what has transpired between them yesterday. She cleared her throat as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She can't act shy around him. "Just the usual," she answered casually.

After eating, Harry and Neville bid their friends goodbye, so did Ginny and some other seventh years, which Hermione knew only by face. They were purposely setting her up with Ron again. That annoyed her again. She'll come around him naturally. "Can I walk you to your first class?" Ron asked carefully with a low voice.

"Yeah, sure," Hermione answered. Ron got up to his feet and gleefully offered his hand for Hermione to take. She smiled unceremoniously at the gesture and placed her hand on Ron's. Together, they went out of the Great hall.

Not very far from the couple was a glaring Slytherin.

"Mate, did you hear about Goyle's joke? It was pathetic," Blaise said hysterically.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah. I thought so too," he said distractedly, giving a fake laugh. He looked away from Hermione and Weasley's retreating figures.

"I heard he broke up with her before the year started," Blaise said offhandedly. Draco looked at him, piqued. "Weasley and Granger."

Draco averted his eyes from Blaise's, and effectively wiped his mouth with the napkin provided for. "What gives you the idea that I might be interested on that subject?"

Blaise ignored Draco's question. "Do you fancy her?" He asked, rather amused. "Don't tell me; with the weeks that she'd been ignoring you, you have grown to like her?"

"No. We're two different persons. I have no reason to like her like _that,_" Draco said cheerlessly. It was true, and he wasn't lying. With a curt nod directed to Blaise, he left for his first class.

ooo

So what if he kind of fancied her? She was nice to him. Unlike the two thirds the trio she so rightfully belonged to, she respected him. Indeed, two months was too soon to conclude that he actually liked her. Given the times they talked, it was indeed impossible to deduce his feelings for her. He did not want her to like him back; that would be absurd. He was content with what was happening now. _Another kiss wouldn't hurt, though_…

"Mr. Malfoy, can you repeat what I just said?" Professor Slughorn said plainly. To his great dismay, he got everyone's attention. The last thing he wanted right now was attention.

Draco cringed. His teacher hated him, and would do probably anything to embarrass him. "I'm sorry Professor. I—I wasn't able to catch it. in the middle of something. I didn't catch it. I'm sorry." Draco hid his eyes from his hair. Everyone was now staring at him. Great.

"Very well; five points from Slytherin. As I was saying, the ingredients…"

Draco looked over to his left, where Granger was giving him a sympathetic smile.

ooo

The hours passed, and it wasn't long until it was night time. After a heavy dinner, Draco was startled with a knock on his door. He decided to study inside his room because he felt tired to go to the library. He got up on his feet and opened the door.

"Time for patrolling," Hermione said, headed to the main door.

Wasn't it too early? "Already?"

"Yeah. Professor McGonagall's orders. Come on, we have to assign new duties for prefects after." Bloody hell. Why was he assigned Head Boy again?

They started roaming around the Gryffindor's area, when Hermione halted to a stop. "Wait," she said.

"What is it?" Draco asked cautiously. Hermione walked further, and Draco had to squint his eyes to see through the darkness. He walked nearer and spotted Hermione talking to someone. He couldn't make out the image, but when he saw red hair, he already knew who it was. He came closer to the pair.

"So have you decided yet?" Weasley asked in a hushed voice.

"Ron, it has only been a day. You have got to give me more time," Granger answered.

"Yeah, but we kissed; isn't that supposed to fix things? We—" Ron said, but ws rudely interrupted by Draco.

"We don't have all night, Weasel. Tell her whatever it is you want to tell tomorrow!" Draco growled.

"What the fuck is this ferret doing here, 'Mione?"

"We're doing our rounds, Ron. But he's right. This'll have to wait until tomorrow. Good night." Hermione left first, and Draco followed behind her. He looked back at a furious weasel and smirked widely.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was getting more annoyed of himself. Last night would have to be the most awkward encounter with Granger, as of yet. Once they were done patrolling, they were asked to go directly to the headmaster's office for more work. They stayed there for about two hours. Once they were dismissed, they went straight to their quarters.

"H-hermione, wait!"

Hermione's eyes went big. Since when did he call her Hermione? She must be hearing things. Slowly, she turned around to face him. "Uh, yeah?"

Draco saw the peculiar look on her face. Oh yes, bloody idiot. He just called her name, as if they were buddies. "I wanted to know if um, if you…if you wanted to—to be my date on the Yule Ball?"

Hermione had to resist the urge of coughing and spluttering saliva all over the place. What the hell was he on about? "What?" She asked with contempt.

Draco avoided her glare. He knew this was just a bad idea, but he had to give it a try, didn't he? He just did not expect this kind of reaction from her. He felt humiliated. "Nothing."

Hermione crossed her arms. "What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

Draco's jaw ticked. What was she talking about? Did she think he was doing this for his own amusement? "What do you mean?"

"All of it! You act weird around me, you call me by my name—which by the way is really—really weird! And then you-you kissed me—"

"_We_ kissed, Granger. You didn't exactly push me away or object to my actions," Draco interrupted, resuming to addressing her by her surname.

Hermione's cheeks were crimson. Why was he so good at acting indifferent? It was impossible for him not to be affected as she was, even though it wasn't much of a big deal. Really, it wasn't. "I did push you away," she said through gritted teeth.

"After you realized who you were kissing," Draco said calmly.

"No, that's not it. It was weird. Everything about it was," Hermione hurriedly said. She didn't want him to think that his presence was some kind of taboo to her. She thought differently from others. Gods, why were they even talking about this.

"Would you have pushed me away if I was Weasley, or McLaggen?"

Hermione sighed irritably. "Why did you do it in the first place?" She shot back, ignoring Draco's question.

Draco's face was impassive. It was definitely hard to decipher if what he was saying are lies or the truth."I just wanted to show my affections. I believe there's nothing wrong with that. Don't you?"

Affections? He fancied her? Hermione's cheeks and ears were ablaze. Hermione opened her mouth to respond but closed it afterwards. She was rendered speechless. Whatever Draco was on about, he was successful, to say the least. Somehow, she believed what was coming out of his mouth. His _delicious _mouth.

Wait, what?

Draco cleared his throat and rubbed his nape. "So…about the Ball?"

Hermione sighed. So he really was serious? "Look…"

Draco laughed humorlessly. He forced a smile, but it probably looked like a sneer or something. Maybe he was pushing his luck. Granger was nice to him but it did not mean she wanted anything to do with him. His entirety was debased. "Nevermind, it was silly. Goodnight," he nodded to Hermione's way and went to his room.

ooo

It was exactly a week before the Christmas holidays, and a few days before the Yule Ball. It was a week for the students' preliminary exam. Everyone was busy studying and rushing their assignments and projects while preparing for the upcoming events.

_Maybe Ron wanted me to be his date on the Ball_, Hermione thought. The idea was quite fascinating, really. Maybe this was the right time or her to fix things with him. Maybe he had actually changed over the months. She may not have the same feelings for him, but that wouldn't be a problem, she knew she could fall in love with him once more.

Ron was many things; he was mostly playful, but when he was serious and passionate, Hermione was just head over heels to him. Before all the deaths of their friends, he took care of her, and he loved her irrevocably. He had her, mind, soul, and body. Hermione smiled to herself. She knew, they would make it right this time. It would last. They would be together, forever.

Finally having to decide her fate with Ron, Hermione gathered all her wits, and pushed down her pride. She headed to the hall which was partially filled with students who were chatting merrily with each other. She sat down next to Ron and faced him. He looked glum. He hadn't even touched his breakfast.

"So Ron, about last night…" she started.

Ron, who was dully poking his chicken, raised his eyes to look at Hermione.

Before Hermione could continue, Professor McGonagall's voice erupted the students' chatter, causing everyone to fall into silence. "Quiet, now. I have an announcement to make. This afternoon your professors and I will be having a meeting, therefore exams which were originally scheduled in the afternoon will be moved to your vacant schedules in the mornings. Since the Yule Ball would be held a week from now, I expect you lot to have prepared your garments and anything else needed for the Ball. I will be giving you the privilege to go to Hogsmeade and buy what is necessary. Permissions of your guardians are imperative, so it is inevitable that 5th, 6th, and 7th years are to submit their letters of consent signed by the respective guardians. Schedules and rooms for the examinations are posted outside the hall."

Ron nodded in anticipation. He placed his hand above Hermione's and squeezed it lightly. "Let's talk about it later," he smiled boyishly and then chomped on the food on his plate.

Hermione smiled meekly, but quite displeased at Ron's manners. Honestly, how would she be dating a guy who doesn't even know anything about manners? Disgusting. She took a bite of cheese stick and gritted her teeth at Ron. How could she feel giddy at one second, and then annoyed, the next? Hermione sighed deeply and shook her head. 'He'd change for me, I'll see to that', she thought eminently.

Her eyes wandered the hall, staring at students who ate with vigor and talked merrily with their peers. The younger ones seemed to be very happy. Unfortunately for them, they still had a long way to come to realize that they have not yet achieved true happiness in Hogwarts. At least that's what she thought. They would soon realize that a price came with their happiness. Who knows, a new Voldemort would be reincarnated, along with a new Harry Potter who would unwittingly prepare himself—along with his peers— for battle against a foolhardy Dark Lord. Right, not that she was being pessimist about Hogwart's future, it's just…she was so tired of fighting, plotting, and worrying. She glanced at Harry who seemed to be having an animated conversation with Ron. He looked very much exhausted and a tad older than his age. She pitied him.

As if stopping her thoughts on cue, Hermione felt eyes looking at her. Instinctively, she looked ahead and found Malfoy looking back at her. He wasn't smirking or sneering at her. He was just…looking, or even wondering. He didn't even flinch when she actually stared right back at him. He seemed so peaceful at his state—completely different from when he opened his mouth and told everyone how rich and handsome he was, and how he utterly despised everyone who was not him.

Except he wasn't like that anymore, Hermione realized. Sure, he still had his jabs on Ron and Harry, but they were merely flimsy. Actually, his civility towards her was quite amusing, but very weird. As far as she was concerned, asking her to the Ball was completely a different thing. She felt butterflies in her stomach whenever she remembered their…encounter.

"Why are you staring at Malfoy?"

Hermione shook her head to look at Ginny, who was sitting on her left. She looked back at Malfoy and realized he was no longer looking at her. She cleared her throat and faced Ginny. "I wasn't," she quipped tartly.

Ginny dabbed a napkin on her mouth. "Right. Come now, we have to go check on our schedule. We might have Defense at ten thirty," she said as she was standing up.

Hermione merely nodded and followed her out.

ooo

Unfortunately for the seventh years, exams for Defense against the Dark Arts were programmed in a toxic schedule. They were to have thirty minutes of lecture, while the remaining hour would be allotted for the exams. Why would they schedule DADA at eight in the morning? That was just pure torture.

Before the year has started, Albus Dumbledore's friend, an Auror, Marcus Finley took the vacant position as a new professor for DADA. Up until now, Headmistress McGonagall has been taking over the class until a substitute would be officially employed. So when Professor Finley entered the raucous class of seventh years, the noise immediately died down and the students stared curiously at the man standing before them.

"Good morning," he greeted morosely as he laid a book on the table. "I am Prof. Marcus Finley. I work with the Ministry. I will be taking over this class," he quipped sourly. Somehow, Draco was reminded of Snape. Although he did not look like Snape, they had an uncanny likeness when it came to their attitudes. "Terms… No late students. I expect everyone would be seated in their proper places before I enter the room."

Draco heard someone snort. He looked to the far right corner of the room and found Weasley sneering at the new teacher. What guts he had, really. He looked back at Finley and found him glaring at the red head.

"Any problem, Weasley?" Marcus Finley asked as he stood right across Weasley. Draco grinned inwardly and hid his amusement from the scene. Weasley shook his head with embarrassment, his face turning into a dark shade of red. Strike one for Weaselbee.

Finley narrowed his eyes at Weasley. "Disrespectful. Five points from Gryffindor. Anyone else who would want to express their distaste in me and this subject?" He asked coolly. The students just stared frighteningly at him. When no one answered, he continued. "Very well, on to important matters. We have barely thirty minutes to discuss before you'll be taking the exams. To accommodate the remaining twenty five minutes, you are to be paired with your classmate and work on an essay, to be submitted five minutes before eight thirty. Partners: Weasley, Turpin; Longbottom, Parkinson; Granger, Zabini; Finnegan, Crabbe..." And after a few names, "Potter, Malfoy."

Oh, fuck. Draco shot up from his chair. "Professor, I can't work with him! I'd gladly choose Granger over that—him!"

Finley snapped his head at Draco's direction. He gulped furiously as he felt the onslaught of his sudden outburst.

"Pardon, Malfoy?" Finley asked. Draco just stared ahead. Funny, he addressed him as if they were chums. Damn. "10 points from the Slytherin," he declared. "See, this is not the way I want things to work out. I want you all disciplined. I hate morons so better  
not be. Start working. Now!" he bellowed.

The students then went to their partners. Draco sighed in defeat and went over to sit beside Potter. Zabini sat down beside Hermione. Hermione got her quill and started writing on the assigned topic. "What have you got over Draco?" he whispered.

"What?" Hermione shot him a contemptuous look.

Blaise moved closer to Hermione. "You heard me, Granger," he said as he took a parchment of paper and started writing.

"Nothing. Sod off, Zabini."

"I'll find it out." He said finally. He looked over at his left and found Draco looking right back at him, more like glaring daggers, actually. Now what was his problem? He looked as if he would attack her. Oh sweet Salazar, Draco actually looked as if he was jealous.

Twenty minutes had passed, and Professor Finley collected the essays of the students. It wasn't actually surprising that Hermione and Blaise finished the essay with flying colors. Unfortunately, most of the other pairs have barely finished theirs. What pity. Finally, the professor had administered the final exam of the day. Students' groans and moans filled the room once they have received their tests. Even Harry attempted to ask questions to Hermione while the test was on going. Ron wasn't out of the question, of course. If Harry had a hard time answering, Ron had definitely had a harder time. What with Quidditch and a lot of stuff going on, both he and Harry had not the time to actually study. At least that's what they told themselves.

After the long test, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry had gone their separate ways. Hermione had Advanced Potions next, while Ginny and the two boys had Transfiguration. While Hermione was on her way to her next class, she halted to a stop when someone called her attention. Curious, she turned around.

"Potions?" Draco asked, catching up to her.

Hermione creased her brows and looked at Malfoy suspiciously. She felt those damn butterflies in her stomach once again. "Yeah. Why?"

Draco nodded and raked his fingers on his hair. He was sweating on his forehead, and Hermione had the urge to wipe it. Goodness… "Right, come on, we're late."

Before Hermione could respond, she was yet again surprised when Draco held her hand and towed her with him, running towards the dungeons for Potions.

oooo

Potions had been quite Hermione's forte, so the test had been easy for her. She assured herself that if she would not get a perfect score on the test, she would at least have one or two mistakes. She had been fidgeting on the topic until lunch. She needed to have a good transcript this year, and so it was imperative that she should have good marks on all her subjects.

After lunch, Hermione went to her room and changed her clothes. She could not help but feel relieved that the preliminary exams are over. She had owled Molly two weeks ago about the anticipated Ball, and to her surprise, Molly Weasley owled her back with a few galleons that she could use to buy her dress, shoes, and other essentials. The same time two weeks ago, she had gone to Madam Malkin's shop and chose her dress. Suffice to say, she needn't go Hogsmeade this afternoon, since she had the things she needed. After getting out of her school robes, she wore a white tanked top, slipped on a pair of jeans, and her Chuck Taylor's. She tied her hair up and put on her jumper.

After criticizing herself on the mirror, she made it a go to meet Ron.

oooo

If anything, Draco wanted to leave the Slytherin common rooms. Unfortunately, he has nowhere to go. He wasn't too keen on going to Hogsmeade either. He had about twenty suits in the Manor. Needing one for a measly ball wasn't a big deal. Sort of. Plus the added fact that he had no date. It wasn't as if he'd take Pansy. Blaise would beat the hell out of him. Astoria Greengrass was also a no no. She was too…clingy. And she'd been giving him sultry looks which, Draco had to admit, wasn't a turn on. It was quite freaky, actually. Greengrass was downright pretty but she wasn't Draco's type.

Or maybe, she could be. If only he paid more attention to her. Like he did to Granger. And he was a few months older than her. Like Granger was about a year older than him too. Damn. He was losing his mind.

"What, are you going to ignore me for the rest of your life? Honestly, Draco. What have I done wrong to you?" Blaise asked, interrupting Draco's train of thoughts.

Draco responded him with a glare. How dare he ask such question? Honestly, the man was a dick.

"I think I know what's going on between you and Granger, she told me stuff," Blaise lied. He would eventually make Draco tell him what he's asking for.

Draco gave him a bored look, and ignored his remark. He continued his musing on who should he take as a date for the Yule Ball. He did not want to go, really. But McGonagall was insistent on the matter. Head Boy and head Girl must both be present in the event, and they had to have the first dance, with their dates.

"I'll have you know, Draco, I have my eyes on you and Granger." Blaise said smugly.

"Fuck off, Blaise," Draco sneered. "I don't have any idea on what you are talking about."

Blaise laughed drily. "Of course you don't, idiot. So tell me, who are you going to take to the Ball?"

Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Astoria," he quirked irritably. Promptly, he stood up from the settee and left the room to look for her uninformed date.

oooo

"'Mione! Hey, just the person I was looking for," Ron addressed as he lightly placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder. She was on her way to the owlery when he saw her. "Good time to talk?" He asked as he walked with her.

Hermione looked up at Ron and smiled sweetly at him. "Sure, but I have to go get my mail at the owlery. You want to come with?"

"Sure," he responded, as they proceeded to walk to their destination. "So," Ron started yet again. "About us, I want to give it another try. This time I won't take you, or us for granted. I-I lost my brother already, I don't want to lose you too."

Hermione wasn't paying much attention to Ron once she got her letter. She just nodded to whatever he said.

"So…what do you have to say?" Ron asked nervously. They were exiting the owlery now.

Hermione halted to a stop. She felt a clog in her throat, as if air as taken out of it. Ron bumped against Hermione's back since he had not noticed she stopped walking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked gently, noting distress written all over Hermione's face.

Hermione stared at the floor, feeling her eyes watering. Her chest constricted painfully, and she suddenly felt as if she was going to choke. Shit, she was about to cry right now… "I-I have to go!" She said quite abruptly and ran as fast as she could, away from a confused Ron.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so here's the thing. I am seven chapters ahead of y'all, but there's about five to seven more chapters to write. Unfortunately, my internship as a medical technologist would be starting on the 15th (PH time). And honestly if I was assigned in the hospital, I would have managed to finish this story in weeks, but really, the odds weren't in my favor. I was assigned in our school's clinical laboratories, which means I spend most of my time in school. I have quotas, exams and quizzes in a few days (did I just mention I'm just about to start my internship on the 15th), so as of now I have to focus on school :( It's my fourth year in college so I have to do good. Bah. Anyways, I'll still be updating the chapters that I have already written. Although I'm not so sure about the ones I have not edited :(**

**Oh, and Happy Mom's day to all yo mommaz ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

** has been going bonkers the past week. I was supposed to update on this last Monday, I think, but the Login/Signup wasn't on the FFnet page. Anyhow, here's the 6th chapter. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Hermione ran up the stairs, tears running down her cheeks. Running did not help her current state; she had a harder time breathing because of the lack of air and the pain she felt on her chest, as well as her throat. She could pass out any moment. But no, all she needed was a good damn cry and an alone time. She ignored the looks people had been giving her. She even had the urge to scream at them, tell them to mind their own business. She scornfully remembered every word written in the letter:

_Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry I have to drop this on you like a bomb. I don't know how else to say it. I sent Bill to check on your parents. He went to the flat where they were living, but they weren't there. He waited until noon, but only your mum came home. And she was in hysterics. Hermione…your father has been murdered. Merlin, I am very sorry. I really am. Arthur has been conducting an investigation in that area. He's suspecting it might be one of Voldemort's schemes. Your mum's memory has been altered yet again. We believe she was tortured… I asked Shacklebolt if it was safe for you to see your mum but he firmly told us that you are still a high priority in the Dark Lord's list. It would be much safer if you stay there at Hogwarts. We'll see to it that your mum would be relocated to a place where she would be unfound by the death eaters. I'm deeply sorry, Hermione. I don't know what else to say. _

_Our condolences, Arthur and Molly_

A new set of tears began streaming down Hermione's face again. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to scream out her frustration, but she couldn't. It was too painful. Here she was, taking her tests leisurely and confidently, while her parents were being harassed, and her dad, killed. She was a high priority yet her parents were attacked. Was this really the price of being friends with Harry? Why was she the one suffering?

She clenched her fists hardly, feeling her nails dig into her palm. She felt blood ooze from it, but rightfully ignored it. The adrenaline rush, and the heartache she felt surfaced more than the pain she had inflicted on herself. She stopped running as she reached the door leading to the common room. After saying the password to the lady in the portrait, she stomped her way inside the common room and paused a while as she met gray eyes.

Malfoy had his eyes on her, and by the look on his face, it was quite evident that he know something was wrong. Hermione was well aware how blotchy her face was from the crying and the tears that had sprung from her eyes. She was now openly crying in front of him. She did not care if she was currently a sight for laughs. Damn it. Her father died, and her mother might as well have died from the torture and trauma she had gone through. She could not even move her feet, it was as if they were plastered on the floor. She could almost feel her knees go jell-o in a very bad way, the same way her arms felt as if it were hanging on her limbs by a thread. The grip she had on her hands loosened, the same time blood started to drip on the carpet.

Draco's eyes trailed her arms and hands and his eyes visibly widened as he saw blood dripping from Hermione's hands. He stood up from the couch abruptly. But he did not know what to do. Granger looked murderous, yet she looked beaten. It could not have been because of Weasley. No. This one looked serious. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it afterwards as he found himself unable to actually say something. His books fell on the floor but he did not pick it up. He was shocked at the sight of Granger. Hell, shocked was an understatement. He was frightened. Granger was crying hard, her body visibly shaking with tremor, and her hands…Merlin her hands were bleeding. Had she even noticed that she was hurting herself?

"Granger," Draco croacked. He wasn't sure if Granger heard it. Aside from the red spots on her face, she was deathly pale. Her lips were even chapped and bleeding. By the looks of it, she had been biting it for a very long time, and quite hardly to. Draco was very much worried now. The hospital wing was vacant as Mdm. Pomfrey was included in the staff meeting, and the professors are nowhere to be found. He suspected they were having some sort of secret meeting somewhere in the castle. Although some of Hogwarts staff came with the students who have gone to Hogsmeade. Fuck. This was a very bad timing. And where in the world was Potter and Co.?

Finally being able to move, Draco made a move towards Hermione. But as he reached her, as if on cue, Hermione's knees gave away and Draco instinctively caught her on his arms.

Ooo

Hermione stirred in her sleep; what nightmare she had in that dream. Molly Weasley sent her a letter saying her dad's been killed and her mum, in a state of paranoia. She breathed heavily, believing it was all just a dream.

Her body froze as she heard someone call out her name. It had been a man's voice; a familiar voice, so to speak.

"Granger, wake up," the voice came again. Hermione groaned inwardly and forced her eyes to open. Her eyes seemed to be puffy and think; as if she just came from crying. Upon opening her eyes, she stared directly at her ceiling. But something seemed quite off about the situation. It was noon. She could not have been over sleeping. That was very much impossible. And there was the man's voice.

Hermione turned her head to her right, and right then, her breath hiked as she realized Draco Malfoy was in her room, sitting by the chair on her bed side. What the fuck was he doing in her room?

Getting panicky all of a sudden, she forced her body to move into a sitting position. She glared back at Malfoy. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" She asked through gritted teeth. Although minimum effort was needed to actually verbally bash Malfoy, she suddenly felt exhausted.

Draco scratched his head awkwardly. "You passed out," he said. He moved the chair so now he was facing her. He placed his elbows on his knees and fiddled with his fingers. "I had to carry you inside. Headmistress McGonagall allowed us to enter each other's room in case of emergency. I thought you knew this?"

Hermione quirked her eyebrow. Has her head hit something hard? She seemed to be at lost with what had happened.

"I didn't mean to read this. It fell on the floor when you passed out," Draco said uneasily, handing her a piece of paper.

Hermione stared at the paper. It was covered in blood. It was crumpled too, but was then folded neatly. She reached for it and noticed how Malfoy hesistantly released it once she had it in her hand. She also noticed a bandage wrapped around her palm. "I…I'm sorry," she heard him say. Carefully, she unfolded the piece of paper and read the letter. Her head suddenly felt heavy, as if it were to explode. "I-I thought it was just a dream," she all but said. She felt hot tears running through her cheeks again.

Draco felt uneasy about the situation. He might fancy Granger but he didn't know how to comfort her like this. They weren't exactly on bestfriend terms. Hell, they were barely friends. Just—just classmates. Co-head students; yes that was it. And since when did he admit to himself that he fancied her? Crap. Anyway, she looked as if she needed some kind of pat, or a 'it'll be all right, Granger', but he couldn't give her any of those. The entire situation was just awkward. She had been staring at the letter for a long time now, and it scared him a bit when he heard him mumbling to herself. "Our professors are not in the castle, I think," he heard himself say. Granger just continued mumbling and she stared at the paper as if she had not heard him speak. Draco continued anyways. "Even Mdm. Pomfrey wasn't in the hospital wing. I reckon all of them would be back before six, so I tended you myself. D-do you need someone? Potter? Weasley?"

Granger seemed to snap out from her trance and looked at Draco through her supposedly blurry vision. "No, don't," she said in a whisper. "I need to talk to Headmistress."

"But I told you, I could not find her anywhere in the castle. Earlier, I was supposed to talk to her about something, so I went to her office, and she wasn't there," Draco responded. "Do you need to be…do you want to be alone? I-I should leave," he stuttered. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden. He made a move to get up from the chair, but stopped when he felt a small hand on her arm.

"Don't go…please. Just, stay here. If it's ok. I can't deal with this alone. I might commit suicide," Hermione said weakly. She had been crying again. Normally, she would have sought her friends in times like this. But this situation was different. A part of her blamed Harry for what had happened, and she ought not to see his face just yet. Ron on the other hand, he was too biased, and his opinions were farfetched. It would not comfort her in any way. But Malfoy…His hostility yet civility towards her was just as comforting. She needn't words or actions of comfort. She just needed someone to be with her—that simple. Fortunately, Malfoy was giving her that. "Please stay," she begged lightly.

Draco scratched the side of his head. He laughed without humor. "I'm not so sure I'm what you need right now, Granger," he said almost tartly. Really, he did fancy her but—but this was different! The situation was too intimate for him. To his great chagrin, Hermione started crying again, hard. "Please," she begged. She held his arm with both of her hands. Draco sighed in defeat and nodded twice, reassuring her.

Hermione released her hands on his arm and adjusted her body in yet again a lying position. She looked up at him briefly, and then moved her eyes to her side, patting her hand on the empty space beside her. "Stay here," she whispered weakly.

Draco walked to the other side of the bed without fervor. She was stepping in a dangerous ground, figuratively and literally. He sat on the other side of the bed and looked at Granger, who was looking back at him. She just looked so pathetic, that his heart almost gave out to her. Oh, ha ha. Maybe he was already exaggerating things. She just pitied the girl, is all.

Hesitantly, he removed his shoes and slipped under the thin covers he had laid out for her when he laid her on the bed. He placed his arms under his head, and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't quite look at her, now. He closed his eyes briefly. Seconds later, he felt her body move towards him and finally, Granger rested her head on his chest. He felt warmth in his chest, and couldn't decipher what exactly did that mean, but then as if absentmindedly, he found himself moving his right arm and running his hand on Granger's not so tamed hair. Before giving in to his slumber, he heard Granger say something, and right then, he felt as if he would jump into a cliff and die a happy man.

Ooo

Hermione woke up with a headache. If there was a person who had the ability to get over his/her issues in his/her sleep, that would be her. So big deal, Voldemort killed her dad, and terrorized her mum. He is probably out there scheming on getting her killed as well. Since when did she become the new Harry Potter?

Crying won't do her good, she knew that. She had used up all her energy crying over her loss. She loved her parents, she really did. But she did not see any reason why she should be giving up. If anything, she had felt a huge spark of fervor and contempt against the self proclaimed Dark Lord. She would avenge for her parents, she would. But how would she achieve that? She did not know. Leave it all to Harry to kill the damn snake.

She was still sore from all the crying. But she was done now. Sure, she would have a few more cries in the following days, weeks, hell, probably even months and years, but that wouldn't put her down. Damn it. She was Hermione freaking Granger! Hermione sighed in defeat. Who was she kidding? She was sad. Depressed. Honestly, she might take up on the suicide thing. But she knew better, of course. She was stronger than that. She was Hermione Granger. She felt another lump in her chest as she felt the urge to cry again. Hermione rubbed her eyes rather harshly, preventing the tears to come out again. She realized she was really too tired of crying. Carefully, she opened her eyes and glimpsed at her left. That side was empty. She was alone again. In the darkness, all by herself.

A few hours after indulging into self pitying, she finally managed to get out of bed and have a good bath. Drowning herself in the tub seemed like an appealing idea at the time. But alas, once she felt the tightening of her chest and the pain in her throat as water entered her nostrils and mouth, she emerged from the water and coughed furiously to remove the water that had invaded half of her respiratory tract. Once again, she found herself crying because of the feeble attempt of killing herself through drowning.

After drying herself and changing into another set of clothes, she stood in front of the mirror and examined her face. It was damn puffy and red. With a swish of a wand and a subordinate spell, her once blotchy face returned to its normal and pale one. She had also managed to tend to her palm wounds. She'd have to thank Malfoy for actually partially healing her wounds. She imagined talking to him with awkwardness filling their surroundings. After asking him—more like begging—to sleep with her, she could not find the strength and pride to face him. But that wasn't an issue, really. She was currently grieving the loss of her father, and sleeping with a Malfoy was nothing compared to her loss. With a defiant nod to herself, she left her room and headed to the hall for her dinner.

"Hermione, hey," Ron greeted her as he stood up upon her arrival. Surprisingly, he kissed her head and placed his hand on her waist. His public display of affection was very disturbing. She had not missed the amused glances some students have been giving them. "What happened awhile ago?" He asked as he looked earnestly into her eyes.

Hermione sat on the bench beside Harry, and Ron followed suit. She shook her head and started filling her plate. "Nothing," she said. She just hoped Molly would respect her enough not to tell anyone about what happened, not even Ron or Harry.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked with crossed brows.

Hermione forced a smile and looked up at Ron. "Yeah."

"So are you two going to the dance together?" Harry suddenly asked. Hermione, though unintentionally, felt anger surge through her body and glared at her friend. "It's none of your business," she hissed. Without saying anything else, she stood up, glared at Harry once again, and stuck her nose in the air, and left the Hall.

Ooo

It was Monday. Three days before the Yule Ball, and Hermione wasn't feeling up to it. She didn't want to go. Honestly. She had better things to do than prim her hair, giggle about the good looking boys, bet on who would have the most dances. She had not quite moved on yet, definitely, but she was feeling better. She had somehow managed not to cry in public, instead, she found it easier to cry herself to sleep. And it was only two days after she found out about Voldemort's escapades against the filthy mudblood which was her. Headmistress McGonagall had also sought her out the other day. She had nothing much to say, except she was sorry, and that she would do everything to protect her. Harry had also been called in for a catch-up chat with them. He confessed his scar has been bringing him pain most of the time, and that he had been seeing things. Hermione snorted at this. Has he ever seen her parents being tortured and killed? Or did his 'visions' only involve his welfare? She wouldn't be actually surprised if a Weasley was to be killed by the end of the week.

Harry was not daft not to notice Hermione's sudden hostility towards him. He asked her about it, but she simply shrugged and ignored him. She even had the urge to punch him right on the face when he said he knew and understood that she was currently on her PMS. Fucking git. McGonagall has also asked her if she wanted to attend her father's burial on Friday, the day after the Yule Ball. Hermione only laughed at the question and walked out of her office. But later that night, she found herself crying once again, and wanting to attend his fathers' burial, to see him for the last time.

There was also the added fact that Malfoy had been ignoring her, as if she didn't actually exist in his world, and she felt like punching him in the face too. What was his problem, anyway? Was he so disgusted with her that sleeping beside her had actually caused him some sort of trauma? Honestly!

So that night, right after dinner, she went straight to their quarters and waited for him inside the common room. She sat on the sofa facing the main door and crossed her arms on her chest. Irritably, she waited for him to arrive.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Malfoy stepped in. He had not notice her at first since he was searching for something in his book bag. Hermione stood up and called out his name, effectively catching his attention. Malfoy looked at her curiously, and to her great dismay, Hermione wasn't able to muster a word. Instead, she found herself speechless, blushing, and staring quite diffidently at Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another treat from yours truly. I'm too excited to post this one, so forgive spelling mistakes and such :P**

* * *

Sleeping with Granger was never one of Draco's fantasies. Ok, so it was actually sleeping _beside _her. Besides, the act was innocent, but he wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that they were teenagers and he was guy, who still had naughty thoughts running through his head. But he had to concede, the act was very much irrepressible; the situation begged for it as well.

At least that's what he told himself.

Granger's fate was suddenly turned into rubble. Who would have thought she had been a target. Well, scratch that. That part was actually quite obvious, what with her close ties with Potter. But really now, who would've expected and anticipated such thing to happen? He indeed felt sorry for her. Her innocent parents were merely collateral damage. His father…his Death eater of a father deserved to die, not some poor girl's dad. The irony of it was simple: bad things happen to good people, and good things happen to bad people. Now, how screwed up was that?

When he saw her the moment she had entered their quarters with blood shot swollen eyes and tear streaked face, he immediately felt concern. He did not know why that was his initial reaction, though. Normally, he would have laughed at her Mudblood face and rant about how despicable her kind was/ But no. His heart ached at the sight of the girl. She was clutching her fists hard that blood started to ooze from her skin. It was an odd sight, to say the least.

He wanted to be close to her, he grudgingly admitted to himself. Maybe he wanted her to be his friend. May be he wanted her to trust him, and give him a second chance. So when the situation presented itself, he did what was necessary. But he had not thought that it would go far as him sleeping with her. It's not like they did something like kissing—or more. No. They simply lay beside each other. She even found it comfortable to sleep on his chest.

But when he got a bit bored, he started playing with her hair, twirling little locks of it on his finger. He even allowed himself a good sleep. With her.

Shit. Since when did they get that close?

Or maybe, when Granger was in _that _state of mind, she wasn't aware of what she was doing, or what was happening around her. Damn, the girl was a lunatic.

When it was about four thirty in the afternoon, Draco managed to leave her room without waking her up. Waiting for her to wake up would be even weirder. So grudgingly, he went back to the Slytherin common rooms, and to his great dismay, he found Astoria sitting on one of the sofas.

"Hi," she greeted merrily, motioning him to sit beside her.

Draco nodded tersely and sat across her instead.

Astoria cleared her throat and proceeded. "So Blaise told me you were going to ask me to be your date for the Ball."

Now why did Blaise have to put his finger on everything? Draco bit his tongue before he could rant about a lot of unnecessary things. "Yeah, I was," he said instead.

"You know, you needn't ask," Astoria purred. "Although I would've said yes in a milli-second," she smiled smugly.

Disgusting. Draco wanted to puke. He wanted to run away from her, going back to sleeping with Granger seemed like a wonderful idea. "What's with the face, Draco? Something wrong?" He heard her say.

"Nothing," he mumbled. Fuck, what has he gotten himself into?

He stayed with Astoria in the common room until dinner. He almost wanted to jump in joy when they were about to leave. Hearing Astoria praise him was scary. He should be flattered, but no. The attention she was giving him was nauseating.

Ooo

It was in the evening of Monday when Draco was curtly greeted by Granger—who was, waiting for him in the Head's quarters, it seemed.

She stood still, and looked at him nervously. And then there was a pink tinge on her cheeks. My, my, my. What was Granger blushing for? She looked quite cute.

"You," she said, pointing her finger at him. "What's your problem with me?" She asked heatedly.

Shit. So his supposedly discreet avoidance of her wasn't actually discreet. What was he supposed to say? _Oh gee, Granger. I've been avoiding you the past few days because I still can't believe we slept together—no matter how innocent or dirty that may sound—, while I was thinking of shagging you. Really, no big deal, right?_

"Well?" Granger asked further. She seemed to be getting impatient.

Draco made his best impassive face. "Nothing, Granger. Move. Have lots of things to do," he sneered then. He started working towards his room but Granger so dramatically blocked her.

"Then why were you avoiding me?"

Draco sighed irritably. "I wasn't, Granger. Would you so kindly move. I'm tired and I need to do my homework."

Hermione pointed her finger at his chest quite harshly. "You were, and you know it. Am I that disgusting, Malfoy? Has the entirety of your pureblood existence tainted that much because of what you did?"

Draco let out a tired sigh. "You're talking nonsense, Muggle. Now move."

Hermione's eyes went big. Muggle? Well that's a laugh. So he stopped calling him a Mudblood, Muggle was a new trend now, then? "So you still have those nasty prejudices then. Gods Malfoy. You're such a dick."

What—what? Why was she attacking him today? Of all bloody days! "I haven't said or done anything that would annoy you, Granger. So stop harassing me."

"You called me muggle, Malfoy. I'm not deaf," Hermione retored.

"Well you are one, aren't you?"

"Hence the nasty prejudices. I hate you!" Hermione yelled.

"I hate you more!" Draco yelled back. He glared at Hermione and sighed afterwards. "Look, I don't, ok? And I'm over those prejudices. I'm here talking to you, aren't I?" Hermione just narrowed her eyes at him, not flinching at his nasty glare. "I think the words you are looking for are: thank you?"

Hermione had the gall to laugh. She stared at him for a moment and shook her head. She looked back at him and her face softened a little. She smiled tightly. "Yeah, well. Thanks, Malfoy. There. Soothed your ego?"

Yes! It fucking did! "Wasn't hard to say that, huh? You're welcome, Granger. I've been extending my charities to all sorts of people. You're actually fortunate you're one of them," Draco said smugly. That was rich. He could kiss his arse if he wanted to. When Hermione did not respond, he cleared his throat. "So can I go to my room now?" He asked.

"Um, yeah," Hermione said, but made no move to give way. She walked closer to Draco and stood on her toes and reached up to give him a peck on his lips. Seemingly shocked by her own actions, she looked at him with big doe eyes. She shook her head briefly and mumbled incoherent things to herself. Without embarrassing herself further, she turned her back from Draco and went straight to her room.

"Fuck, yes," was all Draco could say, before entering his own room.

Ooo

"Mum sent me my robes for the Ball. It's actually decent this time," Ron said as he sat beside Hermione. She had opted to stay in the library during her free time. Instead of wallowing herself in sadness and self pity, she went to the library to indulge into some good reading.

Hermione paused her reading, and looked at Ron. "I'm not going, Ron. I'm sorry." Then she returned her attention to her book.

Ron choked on his own saliva. "What? But, why?"

"I don't feel like it. There's been a lot going on," Hermione said without heat. She wasn't in the mood to gush over the stupid ball.

"Like what, then?"

Hermione shook her head, still giving the book her undivided attention.

"Hermione…" Ron whined. He absentmindedly placed his hand on Hermione's leg and stroke it.

Hermione shot her head up and glared at Ron. "What exactly are you doing?" She asked brusquely. Ron then removed his arm and let it fall on his side. "I'm not just up for it, ok? I'm sorry. I…if I'd change my mind, I'll let you know."

Ron sighed. "Ok if that's really what you want. But I hope you change your mind." He cleared his throat and stood up from his chair. "I have to go. I have Quidditch practice with Harry and the time. You should come check me out sometime, since we're together now. Just saying," Ron said bitterly. When Hermione did not respond and merely looked at him, he left.

Only a few minutes have passed until she was interrupted yet again by another unwelcomed presence. "This seat taken?" She heard _him_ ask. Hermione's throat had gone dry and her heart started beating erratically against her chest.

ooo

She was bothered by _his _presence, and he knew it. He was milking it, and she knew that, too. Hermione had been reading the same line for the nth time, and it was annoying her. She glanced at Malfoy, who was smirking at her.

"What?" He asked innocently.

Oh Gods. He was going to use _it _against her.

"Why are you so bothered by my presence, Granger?" Draco proceeded to ask. He leaned forward as he clasped his hands and placed them on the table.

Hermione stuck her nose up in the air and glared at him. "I'm not, Malfoy. Don't be so thick. If you are just going to annoy me, you better leave," she said hostly.

"So touchy, Granger," Draco drawled. He then leaned on his chair. "So I assume you are going with Weasley to the Ball?"

"I'm not going," Hermione snapped.

"Why not? It seems Weasley has been looking forward to it. The way he looks longingly at you all the bloody time makes me sick."

Hermione furrowed her brows. "How would you say such thing? Well, unless—"

Draco interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. Damn. He slipped on that one. "Why are you not going to the Ball?"

"I'm mourning the loss of my father, Malfoy. Besides, that ball is the least of my priorities. I'll be leaving on the evening of the dance, attend my dad's burial the next day," Hermione said acridly. Malfoy seemed uncomfortable under her glare so he shifted he seat and looked back at his book.

"I see," Draco said and cleared his throat. "Potter and Weasley or the Weaslette coming with you, then?"

"No, they don't know about it."

Draco looked at Hermione quizzically. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"I don't feel like it."

Well wasn't she snappy today. Draco rubbed his name uncomfortably. "Well, I think you should. I mean, if Potter's out there to save the world and all that crap, he must know about these things."

Hermione raised his eyes to look at him. Was that concern written on his face? Before she could decipher what it really was, his face had gone back to its usual impassiveness.

"If anything, Granger, you should watch your back. I mean, it's no surprise _He _is out to get you since you're bloody friends with Potter. Weasley should do the same. Although I think you're better off without them. Cut your ties with them, if that's necessary. You know _He _won't hesitate to kill you if that's what _he_ really wants."

Hermione felt her eyes sting. His words sounded too harebrained, but she knew he was simply stating the truth. "Lay off it, Malfoy. It's none of your business," she said weakly.

"He's going to kill you, Granger. You, your family, Weasley, hell, he'd kill every bloody Gryffindor trying to protect your precious Potter!" Draco said, ignoring her previous remark. He felt his blood boil. "I've worked for him for a short time. But the snake's bloody predictable, one could simply read through his mind," Draco seethed. "Mind you when I tell you this, Granger. Until he gets Potter, he is not going to stop killing people around him. You know it, I know it. Everyone knows it. Stop being a bloody Heroine."

Hermione flinched at his words. And fuck, she was now crying openly at him. What was she supposed to say? She cares for Harry. He _is _her friend. She would help him through it all. "My loyalties are with him," she said instead. Somehow, she felt ashamed of this. She sounded so small and fragile.

Draco slammed his hand on the table, effectively surprising Hermione. "And they said you are the smartest witch of our age. I say you're not. You'd prefer kissing Potter's arse than actually caring for yourself. I don't know what's with you Gryffindors. You choose to offer your life to some measly kid," he said, incensed.

"And what about you, deatheater? You kiss your Lord's feet to spare your life, don't you?" Hermione hissed.

Draco straightened his back and glared viciously at the little bint. How dare her. "You don't know anything."

"I know enough, Malfoy! You used to preach about your Lord's power!" Tears were now streaming down her face. She had to breathe between her sobs. "A—and you don't tell me these things as if you care!"

"Well I do, you bigoted bitch! I care!"

For the nth time that week, she felt the tightening of her chest and the erratic pounding of her heart. No retort would come out of her mouth, and she knew it. Malfoy himself was breathing heavily.

"What's going on here, Hermione?" A voice interrupted. Hermione shifted her gaze to the boy standing behind Malfoy. Harry. "Is this ferret bothering you?" He asked irritably.

Draco abruptly stood from his chair, gathered his books on the table and thrusted them carelessly inside his book bag. He turned around, and left the library, still fuming with rage.


End file.
